White Day repost
by Sanji Yagami
Summary: an oneshot YunJae's fanfiction, please read and review  gomawo !


**White Day ~The Day When Our Heart Beats Into Our Other-Half~**

**# An Oneshot YunJae 'TVXQ' Fanfiction – Original by SanjiYagami #**

_**Here we go at SanjiYagami's present….. Hope you all like it….. ^^**_

_The loneliness is filing up._

_Please don't cry alone. Please don't hurt yourself._

_Even if we are so far away, we can believe each other._

_I love you so much that I forget any suffering._

_My heart feels pain every time I count the days we can't meet._

_Please only look at me. Please don't let our hands separate._

**_Normal's POV_**

"Hufth… Sudah tanggal 14..." ucap pria tampan bertubuh jangkung yang tak lain adalah Shim Changmin sambil melingkari kalender tanggal 14 Maret 2011 yang terkaitkan oleh sebuah paku yang ditancapkan di tembok sebuah asrama kecil untuk TVXQ di dalam bagian dari gedung SM Entertainment.

"Lama tak berjumpa dengan Jae-hyung, Chun-hyung, dan Su-hyung… Bagaimana kira-kira keadaan mereka sekarang?" ucapnya lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah sedih lalu berjalan menuju sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat di mana ia sedang berdiri.

"Ngg?" kejut Changmin sambil mendongakkan kepalanya saat melihat Yunho yang sudah ada di depannya itu dengan pakaian plus jaket serba hitam ala detektif sambil mengenakan topi dengan warna senada dan juga sebuah masker putih dan kacamata hitam yang diletakkan di saku jaketnya. Sedang yang dilihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hyung, kenapa kau berpakaian layaknya seorang stalker seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan tatapan bingung kepada Hyung sekaligus kakak tertua satu-satunya saat ini.

"Ya, Changmin-ah, apa kau lupa dengan hari ini?" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum kepada Maknae TVXQ yang masih sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang walaupun ia berusaha untuk menjadi dewasa itu.

"Hari ini?" tanya Changmin sambil memutar bola matanya untuk mengingat-ingat ada apa dengan hari ini. "Aah… Hari ini hingga satu minggu ke depan kita tidak memiliki kegiatan di mana-mana. Benar kan, Hyung?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum polos kepada Yunho.

"Hahahaha… Kau ini…" balas Yunho dengan tertawa kecil sambil mengusap-usap rambut tebal Changmin.

"Ehh? Apa aku salah?" tanya Changmin kebingungan sambil menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak… Kau benar, Min-ah…" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah jendela kecil yang menghubungkan ruang asramanya dengan jalan luar gedung SM Entertainment.

"Nah, tolong pegangi ini…" ucap Yunho pada Changmin sambil menunjuk jendela yang dipeganginya dengan tangan kanannya agar mulut jendela terbuka.

"Ngg? Hyung, kau mau apa?" tanya Changmin bingung sambil berjalan ke arah Yunho.

"Pegangi saja ini, aku akan keluar sebentar untuk berjalan-jalan serta mencari udara segar…" jawab Yunho santai sambil menaikkan kaki kanannya agar bisa keluar dari asrama melalui mulut jendela yang terbuka lebar karena dipegangi oleh Changmin.

"Tapi, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu, hyung? Hyung, jangan mengada-ada lah… Nanti kalau kau tertangkap oleh satpam bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin masalah kita bertambah rumit… Hyung…?" pinta Changmin dengan raut ketakutan yang terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, Min-ah, kau santai saja… Aku akan berlari untuk mengatasi semuanya. Kau percaya padaku kan?" balas Yunho sambil tersenyum untuk meyakinkan pria yang sudah dianggap menjadi adiknya itu.

"Hmm… Selama kau masih menjadi leader untuk TVXQ berlima, aku… aku akan percaya padamu…" jawab Changmin sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Arigatou na, Min-ah…" balas Yunho dengan tersenyum. Lalu ia pun menaikkan kaki kirinya menuju mulut jendela, dan segeralah melompat keluar.

"Hyung, jaga dirimu baik-baik…" sahut Changmin dari dalam asrama kepada Yunho yang sudah berada di jalanan luar.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau yang seharusnya menjaga diri. Ja!" ucap Yunho dari luar sambil mengenakan masker putih dan kacamata hitam yang sudah disakuninya tadi. Lalu ia pun segera berlari dan memanjat pintu gerbang nan tinggi yang mengitari gedung raksasa milik SM Entertainment agar tidak tertangkap oleh satpam-satpam berbayar yang menjaga 24 jam di gerbang utama.

Changmin yang melihat Hyung-nya pergi sambil berlari dan akhirnya sudah hilang dan tak berbekas lagi di matanya hanya memasang wajah yang sedikit takut dan ragu-ragu kalau-kalau akan terjadi pada Hyung-nya di depan gerbang utama gedung SM Entertainment.

"Tidak, Changmin! Yunho-hyung pasti bisa menjaga dirinya, kau harus yakin akan hal itu!" sahut Changmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

"_Tapi, kenapa sepertinya Yunho-hyung sangat bernafsu sekali ingin pergi? Ada apa dengan hari ini? Dan kenapa Hyung harus pergi sembunyi-sembunyi?_" batin Changmin sambil memutar otaknya karena bingung melihat tingkah laku Hyung-nya yang memang berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

**_End of Normal's POV_**

**_Yunho's POV_**

Hari ini aku berhasil keluar dari segala macam gembok raksasa milik SM yang terlilit di tubuhku. Jujur, aku sangat senang dengan hal ini, karena di hari yang spesial ini, ehemm… hanya bagiku mungkin, aku dapat bertemu dengannya. Aah, tidak. Belum tentu aku dapat bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana jika ia sedang ada kegiatan show atau apalah itu? Tetapi, entah kenapa sejak tadi pagi aku bangun, aku merasa sangat yakin kalau kami akan bertemu di Han River. Ya, Han River. Tempat yang dianggapnya sebagai tempat teromantis untuk berkencan pada White Day seperti hari ini. Aku sangat yakin pada hati kecilku dan lubukku yang terdalam kalau dia akan pergi ke Han River juga. Menyenangkan sekali jika aku dapat berjumpa dengannya lagi setelah hari Valentine yang lalu. Tapi, aku masih khawatir dengan Changmin-ah. Changmin-ah, maafkan aku. Aku tahu mungkin aku egois, tapi… Ku harap kau mengerti dengan perasaanku yang menggebu-gebu sepeti ini kepadanya. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Min-ah…

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju Han River yang sudah hampir dekat jika dilihat dari pelupuk mataku. Wow! Sudah ramai sekali rupanya. Jae, apa aku bisa menemukanmu di kumpulan orang-orang yang berada di sana? Hufth…

Ku rapatkan jaket, masker, serta kacamata hitamku agar lebih rekat menempel pada tempatnya yang tidak lain merupakan bagian-bagian dari tubuhku. Ku jaga pula buku diary yang sengaja aku bawa, karena dia harus menjadi menjadi saksi bisu pertemuanku denganmu, selain Han River beserta jembatannya, yang aku taruh di balik jaket tebalku ini. Brrr… Dingin sekali... Hembusan angin pagi hari yang berpadu dengan aliran air Han River membuatku harus memeluk tubuhku sendiri dengan kedua tanganku. Aku segera berlari menuju tengah-tengah jembatan yang terlengkung secara arsitektur di atas Han River, karena di sanalah pusat kegiatan White Day tahun ini. Beratus-ratus pasangan pergi menuju pusat festival. Aah, jangan-jangan hanya aku yang sendirian? Hahaha, tentu saja tidak. If I've already found you, I will have my couple too, right? Okay, wish me luck today to find you! Ja!

Sekarang aku sudah berada di kerumunan pasangan-pasangan yang menikmati suasana romantis, harmonis, dan melodis pada White Day hari ini. Aku tersenyum melihat keajaiban cinta-cinta tulus mereka. Akankah keajaiban cinta itu terjadi padaku juga hari ini? Semoga!

Tiba-tiba…

_Bruuk…_

Seseorang berambut hitam panjang dan mengenakan jaket putih-merah tebal menabrakku karena ia berlari. Namun, barang bawaannya yang bisa dikatakan cukup banyak itu terjatuh di depanku semua. Aku melihat dia segera menekuk lututnya untuk mengambil barang-barang bawaannya yang tejatuh itu.

"Euhmm, mianhae…" sahutku pada orang tadi dengan mencopot masker dan kacamata hitamku sambil menekuk lututku juga agar terlihat sopan.

"…." orang tersebut menatapku di balik kacamata hitamnya. Ternyata ia juga menggunakan sebuah masker putih sepertiku.

"_Hah? Seorang wanita? Cantik sekali… Tapi, kenapa sepertinya ia familiar untukku ya? Kenapa hatiku berdetak seperti ini juga?_" batinku bingung sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"…." wanita tersebut dengan cepat-cepat membersihkan barang-barangnya yang terjatuh di depanku. Dapat ku lihat di balik kacamata hitamnya, sepertinya ia terkaget. Tetapi kenapa ya?

"Mianhamnida…" ucap wanita itu sambil membungkukkan badan di hadapanku. Dan ia pun segera berlari untuk meninggalkanku.

"Dia kenapa? Kenapa sepertinya dia takut padaku ya?" tanyaku bingung sambil memakaikan masker dan kacamata hitamku lagi.

Tiba-tiba saat aku hendak berjalan, entah kenapa sepatuku terasa seperti menginjak benda yang tidak serata dengan aspal-aspal yang telah tertempel.

"Ngg?" ku tundukkan kepalaku untuk melihat benda apakah itu. Kuambil benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah gantungan ponsel.

"Jangan-jangan ini milik wanita tadi?" tanyaku sendiri. Namun, yang membuatku kaget adalah gantungan ponsel itu bertuliskan 'Yun&Jae' berwarnakan merah menyala yang mirip sekali dengan gantungan ponsel mirip Jaejoongie. Segera ku genggam erat gantungan ponsel tersebut dan aku berlari untuk mengejar orang yang menabrakku tadi, yang ku kira adalah seorang wanita. Namun sayang, tak kutemukan keberadaannya.

"_Haaahh… Siapa wanita tadi? Kenapa ia begitu familiar untukku? Dan kenapa ia memiliki gantungan ponsel ini juga?_" batinku sambil terengah-engah karena habis berlari.

"_Jangan-jangan… Itukah kau, Jae?_" batinku sambil terkaget pula dengan pemikiranku ini.

Seorang ahli filosofis pernah berkata 'White Day is the day when our heart beats into our other-half'. Jadi, jika benar itu kau, Jae…. That's means my real other-half it's you. Because love is never gone to their own and I'm sure that your love is all I need. Love always shows from their own's heart. My love is yours, and your love is mine, right, Jae? Aku hanya berharap semoga itu kau, Jae…

Aku melihat jam tangan perak yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah hampir jam 12 siang rupanya. Aku harus pulang sekarang, kalau tidak akan kasihan Changmin-ah mengatasi semuanya sendirian di asrama kami.

**_End of Yunho's POV_**

**_Normal's POV_**

_**At TVXQ's dorm…**_

_Tik…tok..tik…tok…_

Changmin hanya menatap diam pada jam yang berdetak menunjukkan pukul 12 siang itu.

"Hufth… Sudah tengah hari begini, kenapa Yunho-hyung belum pulang-pulang juga?" ucap Changmin sambil menahan rasa bosan yang luar biasa menghantamnya.

Tiba-tiba…

_Tok…tok…tok…_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu asrama TVXQ dari luar.

"Ehh? Jangan-jangan itu Yunho-hyung? Kenapa ia masuk dari gerbang utama?" tanya Changmin pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan untuk membukakan pintu asramanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Ada kiriman untuk Jung Yunho. Silahkan Anda tandatangan di sini," ucap orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu asrama TVXQ. Ternyata orang tersebut hanyalah seorang pengantar barang.

"Ngg? Kiriman untuk Yunho-hyung?" tanya Changmin bingung sambil menandatangani kertas yang diberikan kepada pengantar barang tersebut.

"Kamsahamnida," ucap pengantar barang terssebut dengan membungkukkan badannya pada Changmin, lalu segera pergi dari asrama TVXQ setelah memberikan sebuah paket untuk Yunho pada Changmin.

"Nado gamsahae," balas Changmin sambil membungkukkan badannya juga ke arah pengantar barang yang sudah pergi itu. Lalu Changmin segera menutup dan mengunci pintu asramanya.

"Kiriman untuk Yunho-hyung? Tidak biasanya Hyung mendapat kiriman," tanya Changmin dengan ekspresi bingung sambil membolak-balikkan barang yang dipegangnya.

"Coba aku cek dulu saja, siapa tahu ini barang yang berbahaya untuk Yunho-hyung…" ucap Changmin lagi sambil membuka sampul coklat yang melapisi paket kecil tersebut.

"Ehh? Ini kan buku diary milik Yunho-hyung… Kenapa dipaketkan ke sini? Kurang kerjaan sekali kalau Yunho-hyung yang mengirimkannya sendiri…" ucap Changmin dengan ekspresi yang bertambah bingung.

Tiba-tiba sehelai kertas jatuh dari selipan tengah-tengah buku diary itu.

"Ngg?" Changmin mengambil kertas tersebut lalu membacanya.

Isi kertas tersebut:

' _Yunho-ah, ini kukembalikan milikmu… Tenang saja, aku tidak membuka-bukanya sama sekali… Percayalah padaku… Kau pasti akan bingung kenapa buku ini bisa berada di tanganku… Kau tahu, aku senang sekali tadi bisa bertemu denganmu, apalagi bertatapan mata denganmu… Mungkin kau tidak menyadari kalau itu aku… Itu tandanya penyamaranku tadi berhasil, hahahaha… Awalnya aku pun kaget karena mimpiku semalam menjadi kenyataan di jembatan sungai yang aku idam-idamkan untuk pergi bersamamu… Tapi aku sadar, saat mata kita bertatapan, saat itu pula lah hatiku berdegup kencang kepadamu… Aku ingat kau pernah bercerita padaku kalau seorang ahli filosofis pernah berkata 'White Day is the day when our heart beats into our other-half'… Ketika aku mengingat ucapanmu itu tadi, aku senang sekali… That's means my other-half is you, right, Yunnie? Hahahaha… Tolong jangan bercanda, aku serius… Oh iya, bagaimana kabar Changmin-ah? Apa dia masih sering minum susu? Hahahaha… Apakah perkataanku ini terasa seolah-olah aku adalah umma dari Changmin-ah? Hahahaha… Mungkin suratku ini terlalu kepanjangan… Just one word I wanna say to you : 'I really like, love, and need you in my side, Jung U-Know Yunho'… Trust and believe in my love to you… Saranghae, Yunnie… Sukida forever… ^_^ '_

Setelah selesai membacanya, Changmin pun segera menutup lembaran surat tersebut.

"Ngg? 'Yunnie'? Panggilan itu kan panggilan kesayangan untuk Yunho-hyung dari Jaejoong-hyung… Dan sungai yang disukai oleh Jaejoong-hyung dan Yunho-hyung adalah sama-sama Han River… Lalu, kenapa surat ini mengaitkan dengan White Day? Aaah! Aku ingat! 14 Maret adalah peringatan White Day… Jadi….. Jangan-jangan Yunho-hyung pergi ke Han River untuk bertemu dengan… Jaejoong-hyung? Lalu, buku diary ini… apakah secara tidak sengaja terbawa oleh Jaejoong-hyung? Jadi…. Aah! Aku mengerti sekarang!" ucap Changmin gembira karena akhirnya otak pintar nan jeniusnya itu berhasil memecahkan arti dari tingkah aneh yang dilakukan oleh Hyung-nya hari ini.

**_End of Normal's POV_**

_**FIN.**_

**_Author's Note_** nggak dibaca juga nggak apa-apa :)

Bagaimana, minna-san, dengan fanfic saya ini?

Terkesan abal atau…. Yah, maklumin ya… ^^'a *bow 90°*

Entah kenapa saya jadi kepikiran soal YunJae yang ketemuan diam-diam di White Day dan Valentine Day tahun lalu…

Dan… Jeng..jeng..jeng… Inilah hasil pemikiran buah karya saya SanjiYagami …

Sebenarnya fanfic ini sudah pernah saya post sekitar Agustus 2011 lalu di FFn juga, tapi di bagian Misc… ._.

Jadi, ini saya re-post di bagian Screenplays… :D

So, wanna review this fanfic?

Sankyu mada, gomapta~~~~~ ^_^ *bow again*

Special Thanks for:

_Jung 'U-Know' Yun Ho_

_Kim 'Hero' Jae Joong_

_Shim 'Max' Chang Min_

_Seluruh manusia beserta Han River plus jembatannya yang ada di festival White Day :P_

_Pengantar barang yang nggak tau nama dan mukanya :P_

_Semua teman-teman Sanji-kun_

_Orang tua, saudara, dan lain-lain yang ada hubungannya sama Sanji-kun_

_Dan tentunya buat minna-san juga_

Always Keep The Faith!

Sayounara~~~~ XDDD *ngelambai-lambaiin tangan*

_-_ _**"Sanji Yagami"**_ _-_


End file.
